


in her hands

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arc Reactor, Arc Reactor Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Really Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Undernegotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, tony did say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Tony wants Pepper to tie him up and do as she pleases.Pepper comes up with something new halfway through, and although it might be a bit unconventional, it proves to be something the both of them really enjoy.OR: what if Pepper took out Tony's arc reactor in the middle of sex?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	in her hands

**Author's Note:**

> For Erja. You put this in my head, let's be real. Love ya, nasty

Tony’s got this smile on his face that matches Pepper’s as she steps from one side of the bed over to the other. His eyes follow her until she’s by his side, and he dutifully lifts his arm.

“Are you sure you’re not going to complain about losing feeling?” she asks with a pointed look that he returns with an even brighter smile.

“I wouldn’t dare,” he promises.

Her brows draw together in disbelief, but she secures his right hand to the headboard, too.

Now that both his hands are tied, literally, she makes a satisfied noise at the realization that he’s completely at her disposal now. And he did promise her that she could do whatever she wanted to. Emphasis on _whatever_.

Pepper isn’t going to let an opportunity like that pass her by.

Tony is already naked, and seems perfectly comfortable that way. Pepper has yet to undress, but she likes it when she’s given the opportunity to be a little bit of a tease. So she stands by the edge of the bed where she’s just tied Tony’s hand, and decides to see if she can decide upon the quickest and most enjoyable way to rile Tony up.

With the way he’s on display for her, she has no difficulty knowing just how much something is affecting Tony.

So she starts simple; by touching herself in Tony’s direct line of sight.

She goes to stand by the edge of the bed and reaches under her skirt to push her panties down. She doesn’t show Tony even so much as a glimpse of more bare skin than is necessary, for now, even though she can see that he tries to crane his neck. He’s already a little bit excited just with the prospect of what might be happening tonight, and being tied up the way he is – and clearly this adds to that.

She holds up the pair for a moment, then drops them, and joyously watches Tony’s eyes follow the object until it disappears out of his field of vision.

“How are your hands?” Pepper asks casually. Tony jiggles the restraints gently, and shifts for a moment, but otherwise looks perfectly comfortable propped up against the pillows behind his back, making his perch against the headboard much more enjoyable.

“Nice and bound,” he says, and flashes her a smile.

It encourages her to keep going, so she moves to her shift yet. She reaches up under her blouse, at her back, and unclips her bra, which she proceeds to remove from underneath her shirt so that, just like the panties, she can hold the article of clothing up for Tony to see before she drops it.

And again, Tony’s eyes follow it, and she feels a flash of something akin to pride and confidence.

But she’s not going to waste much more time.

She climbs onto the bed on her hands and knees and grins when she catches Tony’s gaze going down to where her shirt is hanging open as she crawls toward him. She sits up on her knees, straddling Tony’s waist, but doesn’t lower herself quite yet. First, she wants to take a moment to drag her hands over Tony’s chest, circling the arc reactor with her fingertips oh so gently. Tony flinches at first, regardless of how careful she is, but he slowly relaxes.

He’s always been a bit apprehensive of anyone putting their hands anywhere near the thing keeping him alive, after a few incidents in the past, but Pepper knows that if there is anyone he trusts with it, it’s her.

And it shows in the way he breathes out easily as he reclines against the pillows. Pepper rewards him with a soft kiss, which he greedily accepts and returns with much more heat than Pepper initiated it with.

It’s cute when Tony gets all riled up. Pepper still has her hand on the glowing disk in Tony’s chest but for now he doesn’t seem to realize she’s still touching it. He just licks into her mouth, and she licks back, breathing moans past his lips.

It’s returned with a much louder sound when finally, Pepper lowers herself, and sits her already wet cunt right against Tony’s half hard cock. She feels him twitch to full hardness at the initial contact and she can’t help but smile against Tony’s now lax mouth. She tugs at his lower lip with her teeth and it earns her another groan, Tony’s breath hitching on the exhale.

She rolls her hips, slowly, spreading her slick across his shaft, all hidden beneath the fan of her billowy skirt. She was glad she’d chosen to wear that one that morning, because it was now proving to be very handy. That way, Tony couldn’t see what she was doing, as much as he always enjoyed it. She was in total control, and she was planning on keeping it that way.

How far that is going to go is yet to be seen. But it’s abundantly clear that Pepper enjoys this.

She cups Tony’s cheek with the hand unoccupied, tilts his head up further, and pushes her tongue into his mouth until Tony nearly sobs around it.

It’s so cute when he gets like this. Pepper decides he deserves another award.

So after a few more gyrating motions of her hips, when she knows he’s fully hard and likely already so close to bursting considering they spent quite a bit of time locking lips on the couch before they moved it to the bedroom, she lifts her hips, and is met with a noise of protest first.

“Shhh,” Pepper shushes Tony against his lips, their mouths a breath apart as she reaches into the curtain of her skirt and lifts Tony’s cock so she can position the head against her loose opening.

Her body swallows him down with ease, but she doesn’t allow herself to sit back too far just yet. She clenches down around the head of Tony’s cock and watches him writhe against the pillows for a moment, huffing and sighing, but refraining from taking matters into his own hands. He could buck his hips up and drive home in one stroke, but he actually seems to make an effort to push his pelvis deeper into the mattress beneath him.

While she sits there and watches Tony squirm, she reaches both hands to her blouse and starts undoing the buttons. After all, she might not give Tony _everything_ to look at, but she’ll give him _something_.

She allows the lithe fabric to fall from her shoulders, revealing her breasts as unceremoniously as she can considering the circumstances. Still Tony’s lips are parted when he lays eyes on her chest, allowing his gaze to roam while she starts gyrating her hips again in circular motions, her hands both going to Tony’s chest for purchase.

From the corner of her eyes, Pepper can see Tony’s fingers twitching where his wrists are secured against the headboard, and she can’t help but tease him a little bit about it.

“Don’t you wish you could touch right now?”

Tony nearly growls at that, throwing his head back for a moment. Pepper takes it as an opportunity to sink herself down a little bit further, Tony’s cock pushing deeper, spreading her wider, and Tony jolts a little bit in surprised response.

“There’s a lot of things I wish I could do right now,” he replies when he finally manages to open his mouth and allow out more than just another wanton moan, “Starting with putting my hands on you.”

“You’re doing great, Tony,” Pepper reassures him gently, and leans down to brush a kiss to his lips.

At the same time, she takes him down yet a little bit more.

This continues until she’s fully seated in Tony’s lap, her cunt stretched around his cock, providing a mild, minute burning sensation somewhere inside her that just has her itching to get moving. And when she sees how desperate Tony is getting, she’s not going to keep that from him.

She wastes no time setting up a pace.

Tony is so pliant, lying beneath her and taking it all. He doesn’t struggle against his restraints too much, and Pepper loves to see it. She never thought she would love seeing Tony almost _helpless_ like that. He clearly wants to touch her, she can see it in his eyes and in the way he visibly holds himself back from taking what little control he might have been able to take in his current position, but he can’t.

She wonders, albeit briefly, what it would be like if she had him completely at his mercy.

Pepper knows that he likes it, too. He’s mentioned it before. He likes it when Pepper takes charge, when she’s the one calling the shots and he has to listen. She has a hunch that it’s part of why he loves seeing her get bossy at work sometimes. Or toward him. He gets off on it, and sometimes it shows.

Like right now, when she lifts her hips and it about to bring them back down again, but pauses instead, and Tony is already looking up at her with those desperate, pleading eyes.

She smooths her hand up Tony’s chest and her fingers skim over the arc reactor in Tony’s chest, skirting around the rim, tracing the scarring surrounding it, and for a second a wicked thought occurs.

There is a way to have Tony completely and utterly at her mercy.

A way that incapacitates him properly, and presents so many possibilities that it has her head reeling for a moment.

She pulls her hand back as if she burnt herself, and catches Tony’s inquiring look.

She feels like it’s not something that she should be thinking of as she rides Tony’s cock, or ever, but now that the idea has taken root, there really isn’t any way she can get around it. She keeps coming back to it, picturing how it would look, what would happen, how it would go.

The thought that Tony said before they started that she could do absolutely anything to him while he was tied up, that he trusted her with everything and that nothing was off limits as long as she thought it would bring her some kind of satisfaction, isn’t helping.

Tony probably thought about some spanking or something, some name calling, or a little bit of rough. Not this. This isn’t something he could ever have foreseen.

But that’s also what makes the thought that much more exciting.

Tony isn’t too fond of surprises, Pepper knows – but she also knows that when those surprises are of a sexual nature, he can be and usually is much more appreciative.

“Something’s on your mind,” Tony comments. It feels out of the blue with how deep in thought Pepper was. She realizes that she’s slowed down her thrusts, and sits back against Tony’s cock powerfully, so much so that he curses with it and seizes against the cuffs around his wrists.

“Whatever it is,” he wheezes, “ _Yes_.”

And while Pepper knows that if Tony knew what is on her mind, he might not have agreed to it as easily, it’s also the encouragement she apparently needs.

Her heart beats furiously as she pinches the disk in Tony’s chest between thumb and forefinger, grabbing onto it firmly. Tony’s eyes widen, perhaps with fear, perhaps with curiosity, perhaps with something of a mix of both, but he doesn’t seem to catch on to what is happening until it’s already done.

Pepper twists, and with a soft hiss, the arc reactor comes free.

Immediately, Tony goes lax.

It really shouldn’t be as stunning as it is from where Pepper is sitting, but she’s throbbing around Tony’s cock just watching him sink back into the pillows for a moment in utter shock as she removes the electromagnet from his chest. He breathes out harshly, while Pepper is utterly still, holding Tony’s heart in her hand.

“Pep—” He breathes, and Pepper’s eyes are wide and dark when she looks from the device to Tony. Not another word is shared between the two of them, but they reach a mutual understanding through a simple glance alone. And just like that, Pepper starts to move again, rocking back faster and faster while Tony lays helplessly.

Pepper is quite literally holding Tony’s life in her hands, and yet Tony doesn’t struggle against the cuffs keeping his wrists bound to the headboard. He calmly watches Pepper bounce in his lap, eyes wide and lips slightly parted as he breathes deeper with every second that passes.

They don’t have a lot of time, but it doesn’t look like they’ll need it.

Tony makes a strangled noise when Pepper coils around him tightly, squeezing as she rocks back. It’s bringing him closer to completion rapidly, together with the display in front of him.

But what really does it for him is when she reaches down with her as yet free hand, and dips her middle- and forefinger into the metallic shaft going down into his chest, and while he can’t _feel_ her digging, it’s the thought that counts. And the thought has him gasping as he feels his energy start to fade, and suddenly he’s coming.

Pepper moans when Tony spills hotly inside her, wide eyes watching on while Tony’s eyelids droop shut for a moment, and then don’t fully open again.

It takes a lot of energy out of him that he doesn’t really currently have to spare, and it shows.

But Pepper isn’t done yet.

She keeps tabs on how Tony is doing while she fucks herself on his cock, squeezing her thighs together and angling her body in a way that has Tony’s still hard dick grind up against all the right spots, creating friction exactly where she wants it, where she needs it.

Her desperation reaches an all time high and she forgets what she was doing in the first place, her fingers deep inside Tony’s chest and her other hand closed around the slowly fading light of the reactor.

She breathes harshly, and finally buckles over as she comes, shuddering through an earth-shattering orgasm. Clearly having Tony at her mercy like _that_ really does it for her. She could have known. She always did like to have control over him, in whatever way he would allow it.

Pepper catches her breath for a moment, mouth open and thighs quivering where they frame Tony’s waist. She doesn’t see Tony’s eyes slide shut slowly, doesn’t notice the way his head lolls to the side just a touch.

But when she looks up, about to confront Tony with just how good that felt and make sure that he enjoyed it too, she finally sees that he’s unconscious.

She nearly shrieks.

Immediately, she retreats her hand out of Tony’s chest and shoves the arc reactor back in, cursing when it doesn’t quite slide in perfectly when it’s guided by her trembling, frantic fingers, but the second it settles and she twists it, the blue light flickers back to life, and Tony takes in a sharp breath and sits up straighter immediately.

Pepper’s hands flutter around him for a moment.

“Oh my God, Tony, are you alright? Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” She apologizes frantically, touching his face and checking him over, “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I didn’t mean to let it go on for that long.”

Tony looks perplexed, blinking at his surroundings as if he doesn’t quite understand how he got there, but then his eyes settle on Pepper and much to the woman’s surprise, he laughs. His following grin lights up his eyes, and even though he drops his head back against the pillows with a heavy sigh, that smile doesn’t fade.

“That, Mrs. Potts, really was _something else_ ,” he teases.

Pepper drops her forehead to his shoulder, and squeezes her eyes shut for a moment.

“It’s not funny.”

“Was that a heat of the moment thing, like a sudden epiphany type of deal, or have you thought about that before?”

“Tony.”

“What? I want to know. You just nearly killed me, I think I deserve to know.”

“ _Tony…_ ” This time her voice is quiet, and the mood shifts. Tony goes quiet.

“Pep. Hey,” he tilts his head down, trying to get a look at her where she still has her face buried against his skin. She lifts her head, even though she looks reluctant, and stressed while she’s at it. Tony gives her a soft, encouraging smile. “That was, without a doubt, one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

Pepper raises a suspicious eyebrow, and gives him a pointed, disbelieving look.

“Really!” Tony protests, “Really, baby, one of the best. I don’t think I’ve come that hard since you got us that strap-on last time.”

She relaxes visibly with a heavy sigh, and sinks against Tony’s chest, resting her cheek against the man’s shoulder.

Tony’s restraints jingle, but they’re otherwise quiet.

“Hey Pep?” Tony asks after a few moments in which they both catch their breath and let everything that just happened sink in.

Pepper gives an inquiring hum, but doesn’t lift her head.

“I uh. I can’t feel my fingers.”

This time, Pepper responds positively to Tony’s complaint. She lets him down, sets him free, and gathers him up in her arms to allow him to rest against her chest while she rubs over the marks around his wrists. She takes a little extra good care of him that night.

Tony tells her just how exhilarating it was that she was holding his life in her hands. That he loved seeing her so confident, pulling the reactor out without another word, and riding him while she was at it. He confides in her that even as he felt he was drifting off, he couldn’t begin to care.

Because it’s Pepper. And he knew Pepper would take good care of him. She always had, and always will.

And that’s certainly going to come in handy.

Tony already has a few ideas for next time.


End file.
